


Don't Fill Up On Candy Grams

by caimani



Series: Lemonade [7]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Candy, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, background carknighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Monster High is doing Halloween candy grams! Ali buys one for his crush Ben... and who else is giving and getting them?





	Don't Fill Up On Candy Grams

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a valentine-y thing, but this was what I came up with instead. close enough

Ali feels like he’s going to lose his mind from the anticipation. The drama club— the ones organizing the Halloween Candy Grams— said they’d be passing them out during the last class of the day. It’s already halfway through Ali’s last class and so far, nobody has come with the candy grams. 

His eyes keep straying to Ben, who looks like he’s about to fall asleep at his desk. Fuck, Ben is so cute. Ali was too nervous to ask him to dance at Homecoming, so when the candy grams were announced, he felt like it was a sign. An anonymous candy gram will be… well it’ll be something. And he’s lucky enough to be in the same class as Ben, so he’ll be able to see his first reaction.

Ali can hardly pay attention to the ancient history lesson. He’s barely trying, and he has the feeling that most of the class is waiting for the candy grams too.

And then, the knock. Ali’s heart leaps in his chest as Mrs. Tien goes to open the door. 

“Candy Grams!” yells a vampire upperclassmen dressed like Jack Skellington. “Candy Grams!”

A few people in the class cheer. Ali sees Ben lift his head up a little. 

Mrs. Tien rubs her forehead. “Alright, come on in.”

Ben’s name is the second one to be called for the candy grams. Ali holds his breath as Ben raises his hand.

“Four candy grams for Ben Biss!” 

Four? Who… who else gave him a candy gram? Ali’s mind races. Some of their friends, maybe? Yeah, probably. Although… Ben is attractive. He’s a siren. Who wouldn’t be at least a little attracted to him?

Fuck. Ali wants to see the handwriting on the other three candy grams. 

Ali almost misses his own name being called— he gets two, one from Patty and one clearly from Cody that just says ‘please don’t kill me’. He puts them in his backpack and tries to strain his eyes to see Ben’s candy grams.

Unfortunately, he has to wait until the class is over. It’s only another twenty minutes, but if his attention was divided before, he’s completely lost now on wondering who else would give Ben a candy gram. 

As soon as class is over, Ali races over to Ben’s desk.

“Four, huh?” he says, hoping he doesn’t look as panicked as he’s feeling. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Ben says. He digs the candy grams out of his bag. Ali takes them with hands that are miraculously not shaking. Okay, the one that says ‘anonymous’ is his, there’s one from Patty, and one from Foley that says ‘thanks for being a great friend and roommate!’ And one. That says ‘secret admirer.’

Ali’s hands are definitely shaking as he hands them back. “Congratulations,” he forces himself to say.

Ben has a little smile on his face and Ali tries to remind himself that he’s part of the reason for that. Not all of the reason, unfortunately; he’s sharing that with Patty, Foley, and… someone. “I honestly forgot these were happening,” Ben says. “I spent all week thinking about the Halloween party we’re having tomorrow. Have you got a costume for it yet?”

Ali nods. “Yeah.”

Ben picks up his backpack. “I’ve still got some shopping to do for it. Maxx and Zach got all the decorations already, we just need to get the food. You want to come along? Me and Foley are going to the store in town in about an hour.”

“Sure,” Ali says. 

They leave the empty classroom and make their way to their usual hangout spot near the pond. It’s sunny, so both Patty and Zach are under umbrellas. Otto is floating above everyone’s heads, holding something just out of Jawn’s reach. Cody and Awsten look like they’re about to start wrestling over something— what else is new? Maxx looks like he’s egging them on. Foley’s lying on the grass next to Geoff and Dan, looking completely relaxed.

And, as Ali and Ben walk closer, Ali realizes that most of them are holding candy grams.

“HEY!” Awsten yells, waving them over. “I WON, I GOT TWELVE CANDY GRAMS!”

“YOU GAVE TEN OF THEM TO YOURSELF!!” Cody yells, pushing Awsten to the ground. The two start rolling in the grass and arguing.

“THERE’S NO PROOF!”

“THAT’S YOUR HANDWRITING!”

“NO IT’S NOT!”

“YOU’RE LAUGHING, THAT’S A GIVEAWAY!”

Ali reaches the rest of the group. “We’re discussing candy grams?” he asks.

Patty shrugs. “I sent one to everyone. You all mean a lot to me.”

“I got three from secret admirers!” Maxx exclaims, holding them up. “I’m going to test them for the energies on them later!”

“Wh-what?” Zach says. “You can do that?”

“Well, I’m learning how to do that,” Maxx says. “All I can figure from them is, like, what kind of monster they are. And it’s not perfect.”

“Oh, that’s, uh, that’s good,” Zach says, clearly flustered. 

“I got one from someone I don’t know,” Foley says with a bright smile. His wings flutter with excitement. “I’m going to talk to her later.”

“I got one from Awsten that said ‘you’re a loser’,” Jawn says. “And—”

“Hey, I was nice to give you one!” Awsten says, breathless from his tussling with Cody. “I gave one to you _and_ Cody _and_ Geoff _and_ Otto _and_ Maxx _and_ Patty!”

“And ten to yourself!” Cody says, pinning Awsten to the ground.

Awsten erupts with laughter. “You should have seen everyone’s faces in the class— Otto tell them!”

“I think Patty probably won for real,” Otto says, floating down to the ground. “Besides the ones he got from us, he got seven, all from different secret admirers.”

“AND I’M PISSED ABOUT THAT!” Cody says, jumping up and leaving Awsten on the ground. “They _know_ he’s taken! All of them are like ‘oh, you’re so cute, I wish you were single’ and I’m fucking losing it, can’t they fucking respect that he’s in a relationship right now?!”

“We need to make it way more obvious that the three of us are a thing,” Awsten says.

“Because you don’t do it enough already,” Jawn groans.

“What with the bites and the kissing and the impromptu fights,” Ali says. They really do make it pretty obvious they’re all into each other. He can understand why Cody and Awsten are upset. 

Patty has a very embarrassed smile. “I mean, I’m flattered, but I like Cody and Awsten.”

“Wow,” Ben says. “I just got two from people who didn’t sign their names— and the one from you and one from Foley.”

“Hey!” Foley makes finger guns at Ben. “Best roommate ever!”

“Two admirers?” Patty says, giving Ali a look that makes him blush. Fuck. “Can I see?”

Ben hands them over. Patty nods, paying close attention to the one that Ali sent. “Oh, very nice. You know, this one looks like—”

“Looks like it’ll be great to snack on while we go shopping for Halloween party snacks!” Ali says loudly, taking Ben’s hand— holy shit— and reaching down to pull Foley up. “Come on, the sooner we go, the more likely the stores won’t be sold out!”

“Oh, uh, okay?” Foley says.

“Let me drop off my stuff at the dorm first,” Ben says, but he goes along easily. Right after grabbing his candy grams back, anyway.

Patty has a very knowing smile on his face as Ali all but runs away with Foley and Ben. Devious little bastard. And after Ali was so supportive of his immediate head-over-heels crush on Cody and Awsten in the first few weeks of school.

He’ll still get Patty the double stuff Oreos that he asked for, though.

**Author's Note:**

> That evening...
> 
> Maxx: *doing his magic  
> Zach and Cody: *both watching anxiously  
> Maxx: okay I have determined that... a bog monster, a demon, and a Martian sent mine  
> Zach: ...  
> Cody: Maxx you fool, Martians aren't real. and I didn't send you one  
> Maxx: listen man, the magic doesn't lie. maybe a Martian came by the school just to give me a candy gram  
> Zach: *nervously laughing  
> Maxx: alright now you want me to do the ones you stole from Patty?  
> Cody: yes.


End file.
